Software is often divided into two categories: system software, which includes the operating system (e.g., Windows 95, MacOS) and all utilities that enable a computer or network of computers to function; and applications software, which includes programs that perform specific tasks (e.g., word processors, spreadsheets, databases, organizational tools, workflow applications, etc.).
There are many developers of applications software that produce a wide range of specialized and powerful software products that are highly functional right “out-of-the-box.” However, it is impossible to predict the needs of all software users, resulting in a need for applications software with custom or customizable features.
One way that applications software may be customized is by accessing the application's source code so that functionality (e.g., in the form of components or other features) can be added to the existing application. However, because off-the-shelf applications are often distributed in object code, the corresponding source code is not available. Moreover, as applications software continues to become increasingly complex, modifications to source code may be extremely challenging, even for the developers of the software itself.
In response to the need for customizable applications software, many developers are offering software that contemplates all possible functions that an end user may desire. While this approach has generally improved the range of functionality available in most software applications, it is an expensive solution and still does not offer the type of customization that many users desire.
Another approach to customizing software involves using external programs to enhance an application's functionality. Accordingly, many application developers are offering software that accommodates plug-ins and other simple external programs (such as programs written using a scripting language). While enhancing an application in this way may help to expand its functionality, such techniques are typically limited by the existing core functionality of the software application. In some cases, creating and integrating external code into an application may require high-level programming knowledge to ensure that the external program can communicate effectively with the primary application.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed invention.
In the drawings, the same reference numbers and acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar functionality for ease of understanding and convenience. To easily identify the discussion of any particular element or act, the most significant digit or digits in a reference number refer to the Figure number in which that element is first introduced (e.g., element 204 is first introduced and discussed with respect to FIG. 2).
A portion of this disclosure contains material to which a claim for copyright is made. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or patent disclosure (including Figures), as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but reserves all other copyright rights whatsoever.